mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yoshi's Story
Virtual Console: |Genre=Jump 'n' Run |Spielmodi=Einspieler |Plattform=Nintendo 64, Virtual Console |Einstufung= |Titelmusik=Datei:YS Musik Titelthema.ogg }} Yoshi's Story ist ein für den Nintendo 64 veröffentlichtes Jump 'n' Run, das in Japan Ende 1997 und in anderen Ländern im 1. Quartal 1998 erschien. Im Jahr 2007 wurde dieses Spiel für die Virtual Console der Nintendo Wii herausgegeben, der Preis beläuft sich dort, wie bei jedem anderen ursprünglichen Nintendo 64-Spiel auch, auf 1000 Nintendo PointsInformationen zur Virtual Console-Version. Yoshi's Story ist der Nachfolger von Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island und baut in vielen Aspekten auf diesem Spiel auf. Ein gravierrender Unterschied ist jedoch, dass Baby Mario nicht enthalten ist, wodurch das Gameplay stark verändert wird. Im Jahr 2004 erschien der Nachfolger von Yoshi's Story, Yoshi's Universal Gravitation, der sowohl optisch als auch vom Gameplay her Yoshi's Story nachempfunden ist. Weltweit wurde Yoshi's Story in etwa 2,85 Mio. Mal verkauft, es erhielt damit die Auszeichnung Player's Choice, die nur sehr erfolgreichen Spielen verliehen wird. Handlung Zusammenfassung 180px|thumb|Yoshis Eiland, vom Fluch noch nicht betroffen. 180px|thumb|Die Baby-Yoshis schlüpfen aus ihren Eiern. 180px|thumb|Die Yoshis, bevor sie die Reise beginnen. Nachdem Baby Bowsers Pläne von den Yoshis im Vorgänger vereitelt wurden, plante er einen grausamen Racheakt. Mittels eines mächtigen Fluchs gelang es ihm die gesamte Insel der Yoshis in ein Pop-Up-Buch zu verwandeln, die einzelnen Welten der Insel stellten nun Kapitel in dem Buch dar. Auch unterlag so ein Großteil seines Schlosses dem Fluch, was ihm jedoch ziemlich gleichgültig zu sein scheint. Über die sonst so glücklichen Yoshis kam schweres Unglück, sie waren nicht länger in der Lage, irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Der Fluch kann jedoch gebrochen werden, denn sollte die Insel wieder von Glückseligkeit erfüllt sein, so verliert er seine Macht. Um dies zu verhindern, stahl Baby Bowser den Happy-Baum, ein Baum an dem alle Früchte gedeihen und der schon seit langer Zeit für Freude auf Yoshis Eiland sorgte. Sein Plan schien perfekt zu sein, jedoch befanden sich, am Rande der Insel, sechs Yoshi-Eier, die schnell nacheinander schlüpften. Durch die harte Schale der Eier konnten sie dem Fluch entgehen. Die kleinen Yoshis wurden sich der schweren Katastrophe schnell bewusst, wussten jedoch nicht, was sie tun sollen, schließlich sind sie gerade erst geschlüpft. Da der Happy-Baum nicht da war, fehlte ihnen die Glückseligkeit, die bei Yoshis normalerweise angeboren ist. Sie wussten, dass der Fluch nur gebrochen werden kann, wenn die Glückseligkeit auf die Insel zurückkehrt. Da sie nun die einzigen waren, die etwas gegen Baby Bowser unternehmen konnten, lag es nun an ihnen, den Fluch zu brechen. So machten sie sich auf den Weg, ihren geliebten Happy-Baum wiederzuerlangen. Sie durchstreiften zuerst die an den blauen Stränden der Insel liegenden grünen Wiesen und standen plötzlich einer dunklen Höhle gegenüber. Sie trotzten ihren untoten Einwohnern und der fließenden Lava und gingen ihren Weg weiter. Nun mussten sie sich in luftige Höhen begeben, sie gingen über die Wolken und fanden sich letztendlich auf dem Boden wieder, jedoch in einer Eislandschaft. Die eisige Kälte machte den Yoshis nichts aus, sie setzten ihre Reise fort. Doch da tauchten besonders starke Untertanen von Baby Bowser auf, Schimmerwolke, Inviso, Wolkendschinn und Don Bongo. Die vier nahmen den Kampf gegen die Yoshis auf, jedoch unterlag jeder von ihnen den kleinen Dinos. Die Eislandschaft ließen die Yoshis nun hinter sich, doch da erhob sich ein gewaltiger Dschungel vor ihnen. Die Yoshis konnten in dessen Teichen zum ersten Mal schwimmen, was ihnen großen Spaß bereitet hat. Sie durchstreiften den Dschungel schließlich, standen jedoch nun direkt vor einem riesigen Meer. Es blieb keine andere Wahl, das Meer muss durchschwommen werden. Auch dies gelang den Yoshis, so erreichten sie letztendlich die Vorschlösser zu Baby Bowsers Festung. Diese bargen mehr Gefahren als alle Orte zuvor. Nach harter Arbeit konnten die Yoshis jedoch auch diese Schlösser hinter sich lassen, womit sie sich plötzlich im Zentrum von Baby Bowsers Festung wiederfanden. Der Hausherr begrüßt die Yoshis spöttisch und nimmt umgehend den Kampf gegen diese auf. Er lässt sich von seinem Spukel Dudel durch die Luft tragen und wirft dabei Bob-ombs auf die kleinen Dinos. Diese wichen den Angriffen aus und warfen Yoshi-Eiern auf den Tyrannen. Nach einigen Treffern musste sich Baby Bowser geschlagen geben, die Yoshis hatten gewonnen. Weinerlich nimmt er seine Niederlage hin und lässt sich schnellstens von seinen Untertanen davontragen. Nun hat er seine Glückseligkeit verloren und muss zu weinen beginnen, während die dunklen Wolken über seinem Schloss vom Sonnenschein durchbrochen werden. Nun erhielten die Yoshis ihren Happy-Baum zurück, Frieden und Glückseligkeit kehrten wieder ein. Der Fluch war gebrochen und das Bilderbuch verwandelte sich zurück in Yoshis Eiland. Alle Yoshis waren nun wieder von Freude erfüllt und lassen sich diese nie mehr nehmen. Offizielle Einleitung Also, es war Sommer und die gesamte Insel der Yoshis strahlte in wunderschönen Regenbogenfarben. Scheinbar zu hell, denn der uncoole Baby Bowser kam plötzlich auf die Idee, unsere Insel in ein dämliches Pop-Up-Buch zu verwandeln. Der Typ hasst nämlich Farben, deshalb lebt er auch in einem alten, vergammelten Schloss, wo alles nur grau ist. Naja, gesagt, getan. Es machte "Zapp", natürlich lauter, und schon fand sich unsere schöne Insel in einem dicken Schmöcker wieder. Äußerst uncool... Von all dem haben meine Chabos und ich allerdings nichts mitbekommen, denn wir schlüpften erst aus, als die Misere bereits geschehen war. Yoshit! Aber locker, wie wir nun mal sind, haben wir uns von dem Typ nicht die Laune verderben lassen, obwohl wir natürlich schon ein bisschen traurig waren, dass die Insel nun so geplättet war. Irgendwie fehlte uns etwas, was Yoshis sonst von Geburt an besitzen, Happiness. Das lag vor allem daran, dass ein wichtiges Utensil unserer Insel geraubt wurde, der Happy-Baum. Dieser Freudenspender sorgt schon seit Yoshigedenken für Friede, Freude und grinsende Yoshis. Doch nun war er weg, geraubt von der stinkenden Stachelkröte Bowser. Also hockten wir uns zusammen, ließen eine große Schüssel Früchtemüsli herumgehen, tranken einige Tassen Tee und begannen zu diskutieren, was zu tun sei... Nach einiger Zeit kamen wir zu dem Schluss, dass es in unseren eigenen Pfoten liegt, das Land zurückzuverwandeln und den Happy-Baum wieder aus den Klauen von Baby Bowser zu befreien. Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist das ersehnte Stadium der Glückseligkeit selbst zu erlangen, indem wir möglichst viele Früchte in uns reinmampfen. Auf diese Weise kommen nicht nur wir besser drauf, auch unsere Insel wird ihren ursprünglichen Zustand wiedererhalten und der Happy-Baum wird auf unser Ei-Land zurückkehren... Also, ihr Sonnenkinder, helft uns, unsere Happiness wiederzuerlangen und füttert uns mit den leckeren Früchten unserer Insel. Los, macht schon! Gameplay Allgemeine Informationen Yoshi's Story baut auf eine 2D-Spielmechanik, wie es bei den meisten Jump 'n' Runs der Fall ist. Es besitzt 24 Level, unterteilt in sechs Welten, wobei jedes seine eigenen Elemente besitzt und daher einzigartig ist. Die Yoshis sind in der Lage verschiedenste Fähigkeiten zu vollbringen, was ein entscheidender Punkt beim Gameplay des Spiels ist. Sie sind in der Lage, ihre Zunge einzusetzen, um Gegner zu fressen oder um !-Bälle zu erklimmen, auch können dadurch Yoshi-Eier hergestellt werden. Diese können dazu verwendet werden, um verschiedene Dinge zu zerstören oder um Gegner zu bekämpfen. Auch ist es möglich, den altbekannten Flatterflug einzusetzen, um noch höhere Passagen zu erreichen oder das Fallen in einen Abgrund zu verhindern. Die Stampfattacke ist auch wieder einsetzbar und dient zur Zerstörung von Kisten und zum Finden von im Boden versteckter Items. Gelegentlich ist es auch nötig, im Wasser zu schwimmen, was durch einfache Betätigung des 3D-Sticks getan werden kann. Die Yoshis besitzen während dem Durchstreifen der Levels, eine Energieleiste, die acht Energiepunkte umfasst. Sollten sie einen Angriff erleiden, verlieren sie, je nach Stärke des Angriffs, eine bestimmte Anzahl an Energiepunkten. Energie kann durch Fressen von Früchten, bestimmten Gegnern oder Blumen des Lebens wiederhergestellt werden, wobei jeder Yoshi bestimmte Vorlieben hat, die entsprechend mehr Energie wiederherstellen. Wurde die Energie jedoch aufgebraucht und anschließend ein weiterer Treffer erlitten werden, ist der Yoshi besiegt, was sich je nach Modus anders auswirkt. Ein weiterer Bestandteil der Level ist Schnuffel, der treue Hund aus dem Vorgänger des Spiels, der den Yoshis durch seine ausgeprägte Nase weiterhilft. So zeigt er, welcher Weg zu Besonderheiten führt und auch, wo Schätze oder Hilfen im Boden versteckt sind. Weiterhin ist es oftmals nötig, sich auf gewichtsabhängige Plattformen zu begeben, um sich den Weg nach vorne zu bahnen, so beispielsweise auf ein riesiges Rad oder auf ein Pendel, die durch die Bewegung des Yoshis gesteuert werden. Um einen Level zu beenden, ist es die Aufgabe, 30 der auf dem Level verteilten Früchte zu fressen. Das besondere dabei ist, dass der Spieler selbst entscheiden kann, wann er ein Level beendet, denn anders als andere Jump 'n' Runs besitzen die Level aus Yoshi's Story kein gewöhnliches Ende. Sollte das eigentliche Ende eines Levels erreicht werden, findet man sich am Anfang des Levels wieder, wenn weiter vorrangeschritten wird. Über jeden Level sind so genannte Dickiwarps verteilt, die als eine Art Kontrollpunkt dienen und durch Ansprung "aktiviert" werden können. Sollte anschließend auf einen Dickiwarp gesprungen werden, beamt dieser die Yoshis zum nächsten Dickiwarp, sofern dieser schon besucht wurde. Auf diese Weise lässt sich nach einmaligem Durchlauf, jeder Abschnitt eines Levels auf einfache Weise erneut besuchen. Sollten letztendlich 30 Früchte gefressen werden und damit ein Level beendet werden, wird eine Punktzahl vergeben, die zeigt, wie gut das Level beendet wurde. Dafür spielt es unter anderem eine Rolle, wie viele der auf dem Level befindlichen Münzen gesammelt wurden, wie viele Gegner besiegt wurden und wie viele Superherzen gesammelt wurden. Der wichtigste Bestandteil des Punktestands ist jedoch die Anzahl der gefressenen Honigmelonen. In jedem Level lassen sich genau 30 von ihnen auffinden, sie verleihen um Längen mehr Punkte, als es das Fressen von gewöhnlichen Früchten tut. Honigmelonen sind über dem ganzen Level sehr versteckt gehalten oder nur auf schwerem Weg erhältlich. So müssen für sie gelegentlich Rätsel gelöst werden oder besonders starke Gegner besiegt werden. Viele von ihnen befinden sich in den hintersten Ecken eines Levels, während andere, zusammen mit gewöhnlichen Früchten, gut auffindbar sind. Einige sind auch im Boden versteckt, erst indem durch Drücken des R-Knopfs geschnüffelt wird, lassen sie sich auffinden. Am bedeutendsten für das Erhalten von Honigmelonen gelten die Bonusspiele, die in vielen Leveln bestritten werden können. Es gibt drei Arten von Bonusspielen, jedes fordert den Spieler auf unterschiedliche Art. Beim ersten muss ein Rennen gegen die Zeit absolviert werden, während das zweite Geschick erfordert, denn dort muss ein Stapel Honigmelonen-Kisten ins Ziel getragen werden. Das dritte Bonusspiel besteht darin, möglichst weit zu springen, wobei nahe gelegene Gegner als Sprungbretter genutzt werden müssen. Wird jedes Bonusspiel perfekt gemeistert, werden ganze sieben Honigmelonen erhalten. Das schlichte Meistern eines Levels gilt nicht als herausragend schwer, die wahrlich ultimative Aufgabe von Yoshi's Story besteht darin darin, einen perfekten Punktestand beim Meistern eines Levels zu erreichen. So müssen in jedem Level alle Honigmelonen gefressen, jeder Gegner besiegt, alle Münzen gesammelt, jedes Superherz gefunden und jeglicher Schaden verhindert werden. Dadurch ist das Spiel sowohl auf eher unerfahrene Spieler, als auch auf Spieler, die gefordert werden wollen, eingerichtet, was für beide Parteien Spielspaß verspricht. Abenteuer-Modus Im Verlauf des Abenteuers werden die einzelnen Welten nacheinander durchquert, begonnen wird in Welt 1, wo vier Levels zur Auswahl stehen. Die Wahl steht frei, welcher Level bestritten wird, wurde der Level gemeistert, wird zu Welt 2 gewechselt. Dies ist das Grundverfahren zum Voranschreiten in den Welten des Spiels. Auf Welt 1 folgende Welten gilt jedoch, dass standardmäßig nur ein Level begehbar ist. Um weitere Level zu öffnen, ist es die Aufgabe, im zuvor bestrittenen Level der vorherigen Welt die so genannten Superherzen zu sammeln. In jedem Level befinden sich drei von ihnen, zumeist an gut versteckten Plätzen. Wurde ein Superherz gesammelt, besitzt die nächste Welt zwei begehbare Level, bei zwei Superherzen sind es drei Level, während alle drei Superherzen zu sammeln jedes der vier Level öffnet. Sollte während des Geschehens ein Yoshi besiegt werden, kann der Level vom letzten Dickiwarp aus weiter gespielt werden. Wurden jedoch alle Yoshis verloren, tritt das Game Over in Kraft, das Abenteuer wird beendet und der dortige Fortschritt gelöscht. Durch Auffinden eines weißen Shy Guys, kann jedoch ein bereits verlorener Yoshi wieder spielbar gemacht werden. Der weiße Shy Guy taucht selten in einem Level auf und ist stets gut versteckt, wird er dennoch aufgefunden und das Level mit ihm beendet, so wird er im Anschluss beim Auswahlbildschirm erscheinen, wo er angewählt werden kann. Daraufhin würde er einen der bereits besiegten Yoshis retten und ihn wieder spielbar machen, die Auswahl dabei erfolgt zufällig. Anschließend verschwindet der weiße Shy Guy aus dem Auswahlbildschirm und muss erst wieder in einem Level gefunden werden, damit er wieder verwendet werden kann. Außerdem muss sich am Ende der 3. Welt stets einem Boss entgegengestellt werden, wobei es sich je nach Level um einen anderen handelt. Nach Meistern des ersten Levels ist es stets Schimmerwolke, das zweite Level ruft den Kampf gegen Inviso hervor, Level 3 hat den Kampf gegen Wolkendschinn im Anschluss und das letzte Level den Kampf gegen Don Bongo. Am Ende der 6. Welt ist ebenfalls stets ein Bosskampf im Anschluss zu bewälltigen, wobei es sich jedoch stets um den finalen Kampf gegen Baby Bowser handelt. Zwischendurch tauchen an einigen Stellen in Leveln auch Minibosse auf, die stets optional zu bekämpfen sind. Es handelt sich dabei um die Glibrione, den Dreiköpfigen Knochendrachen und Drehwutz. Ihr Bekämpfen ist jedoch für das perfekte Meistern eines Levels unumgänglich, da sie stets wichtige Items bewachen. Steuerung * : Auswahl bestätigen, Pausemenü aufrufen/beenden * : Auswählen, Bewegen * : Ducken * und : Yoshi-Ei werfen * , , : Zielen * : Auswahl bestätigen, Text lesen, Springen * gedrückt halten: Flatterflug * + : Stampfattacke * : Auswahl umkehren, Text beenden, Zunge einsetzen * : Gesammelte Früchte ausblenden/einblenden * : Schnüffeln * : Yoshi-Ei werfen * + : Zielen Welten Charaktere Items & Gegenstände Gegner Gewöhnliche Gegner Bosse Staff Credits Glitche Beta-Elemente Anspielungen Anspielungen in diesem Spiel * Nintendo: Im Hintergrund der Kanallevel sind unter anderem die Wörter "Nintendo" und "N64" (Abkürzung für Nintendo 64) auf Zeitungspapieren aufgedruckt. * Mario-Serie: Im Hintergrund der Kanallevel sind unter anderem die Wörter "Mario" und "Luigi" auf Zeitungspapieren aufgedruckt. Zudem erwähnt Baby Bowser Mario im letzten Kampf:"Sieh an.Ist das nicht Marios Reitesel? Ich lach mich tot!" * The Legend of Zelda-Serie: Im Hintergrund der Kanallevel ist unter anderem das Wort "Zelda" auf Zeitungspapieren aufgedruckt. * Pokémon-Serie: Im Hintergrund der Kanallevel ist unter anderem das Wort "Pikachu" auf Zeitungspapieren aufgedruckt. * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island: Der Vorgänger des Spiels. Ein Großteil des Gameplays, der Items, der Gegner und der Soundeffekte sind diesem Spiel entnommen. Anspielungen zu diesem Spiel * Super Smash Bros.: Eine Stage auf Basis von Yoshi's Story ist enthalten. * Super Smash Bros. Melee: Die Stage aus Super Smash Bros. taucht erneut auf und eine weitere, auf Yoshi's Story basierende Stage ist enthalten. * Mario Kart: Super Circuit: Die Strecke Shy Guy-Strand basiert auf einigen Elementen aus Yoshi's Story, so tauchen Piraten Guys im Hintergrund auf. * Yoshi's Universal Gravitation: Die Fortsetzung des Spiels. Das Gameplay und die Grafik sind Yoshi's Story entnommen, außerdem wird dort erneut Yoshis Eiland in ein Pop-Up-Buch verwandelt. * Mario Superstar Baseball: Der Happy-Baum ist im Hintergrund vom Yoshi Park zu sehen. * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Ein Musikstück taucht auf, dass eine erneuerte Variante der Hintergrundmusik beim Abspielen der Credits aus Yoshi's Story, beinhaltet. * Mario Kart Wii: Der Shy Guy-Strand aus Mario Kart: Super Circuit taucht erneut auf. * Mario Super Sluggers: Wie im Vorgänger ist auch hier der Happy-Baum im Hintergrund vom Yoshi Park zu sehen. * WarioWare: D.I.Y.: Eine der Schallplatten von 9-Volt spielt das Titelthema von Yoshi's Story. * Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012: Eine der Traum-Sportarten dieses Spiels findet auf Yoshis Eiland statt, welche in selbigem Design gehalten ist, wie es in Yoshi's Story der Fall ist. Galerie Bewertungen * Archive 64 - 78.00% * Electronic Gaming Monthly - 66.20% * GameRankings - 62.74% * GameSpot - 53.00% * IGN - 70.00% * Mad Gamers - 15.00% * Nintendo Power - 82.00% * Nintendojo - 75.00% Bewertungen auf GameRankings Trivia * Yoshi's Story ist eins der beiden Spiele der Yoshi-Serie, in dem Mario und Luigi nicht auftauchen, beide werden lediglich in Level 2-3 und 2-4 erwähnt. Das zweite Spiel mit dieser Eigenschaft ist der Nachfolger, Yoshi's Universal Gravitation. * Sollte zwei Minuten und zehn Sekunden der Auswahlbildschirm vom Challenge-Modus eingeblendet sein, ertönt eine geheime Melodie. * Zum Erscheinen des Game Boy Advance wurden mehrere Demo-Spiele veröffentlicht, um die Leistungsstärke der Konsole zu demonstrieren. Eine dieser Demos basiert auf dem ersten Level von Yoshi's Story, eine Vollversion des Spiels erschien jedoch nie auf dem Game Boy Advance. * Die Lebensanzeige sieht aus wie die Blume aus einem Minispiel aus Super Mario 64 DS. Namen in anderen Sprachen Referenzen Externe Links * Japanischer Werbespot * Amerikanischer Werbespot * 1. Australischer Werbespot * 2. Australischer Werbespot es:Yoshi's Story en:Yoshi's Story fr:Yoshi's Story it:Yoshi's Story nl:Yoshi's Story no:Yoshi's Story da:Yoshi's Story ! Yoshi's Story Yoshi's Story Kategorie:Nintendo 64-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Virtual Console-Spiel Kategorie:Jump'n'Run Kategorie:Yoshi's Island-Serie